


From All Around

by lulu0917



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Animals, Archery, Arrangedmarriges, Betrayal, Blood, Bravery, Castles, Consequences, Count-Countess, Courage, Dignity, Drama, Enemies, Evil, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Guards, Hate, Honesty, Horses, Humans, Insidetraitors, Justice, Lord, Love, Loyalty, Marrige, Modesty, Mongols, Mountains, Nature, Nomadtents, Oldtimes, Pain, Pride, Princess - Freeform, Resilience, Retaliation, Revenge, Romance, Royals, Sacrifice, Senseofpurpose, Soldiers, Strongemotions, Swords, Tents, Thrive - Freeform, Training, Tribe - Freeform, Valiant - Freeform, War, Weapons, battles, empowerment, hardship, hospitality, power, strive, survive, traitors, vengeance, villagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu0917/pseuds/lulu0917
Summary: Jason, son of the tribe leader.Piper, the Mombert princess.Percy, Frank, and Leo, Jason's battle-buddies.Drew, a girl blinded by love.Silena, a kind of creepy, kind of evil woman.Tens of others all brought together to make this story alive.Living in the mountains isn't easy, and hunting for food is hard.Will Piper meet her end when she and her family are abducted? Or will someone be there to save her? Will she be forced to survive on her own?Journey along with Jason, his friends, and family as they give all they have to defeat an enemy from every side. As soon as one enemy is down, another rises. A stronger one. Some attack their tribe, some capture their loved ones.Some demand their gold, some demand their power. Some wish to end the lineage of Count Zeus, the leader of Astador. Others lurk inside the tribe itself, causing trouble between Jason and his brother, Charles, over the position of leader.Will Jason fight to marry who his father wills for him and pick his own bride? Or will he accept his fate and wed the lucky girl?Who will it be? How will it all end?Read to find out!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story, I own everything but some characters' names. The names that I did use, (i.e Jason, Piper, Dylan, etc.) I have changed their personalities completely, only to fit the theme. The plot was developed after I watched this TV series named Dirilis Ertugrul. Note, don't judge the story until reading to the end of the chapter. Just something you should know, there's a word you may not recognize, alps. In this story it means warriors. An alp is one warrior. Also, the tents are not like the ones you may imagine. These ones are large and round, like nomad tents. They're all the same in size except for the tribe leader and his family, that one is a three-roomed tent. Just for clarification =) Enjoy!**

* * *

**1225, Astador Tribe**

William thrust the metal into the fire pit. After a minute, he pulled it out using the tongs, then set it down on the wooden stump. Jason was already prepared to start, mallet in hand. He picked up the other one and gave it to William. One hand on the pliers to steady the metal, the other getting ready to swing and hit. Jason nodded, "I'm ready whenever you are."

William went first. He struck the metal soon-to-be sword with the mallet and let out a grunt, then allowed Jason to have a turn. They kept at it, molding the metal into the shape of the weapon desired. Soon, it was all bent up and curved into a sword. The hot metal sizzled as William dunked it into the water.

Jason grinned, "Even the iron couldn't stand your hits, William." He used his forearm to wipe the sweat off his forehead and put his mallet down while William was busy unwrapping a sheepskin package. He took out a sheathed sword and held it horizontally with his two hands. He walked up to Jason, "Take a look at this one," He said to him. Jason stared in awe, then took it and unsheathed it to look at the blade. Nice, smooth, silver, sharp. "This is magnificent. I pity the enemy who this will be the death of." Jason smiled.

"It's a sword deserving of you. May it be wrath to the tyrants and the sound of the oppressed by your hands."

"Thank you, so very much."  
William shook his head. "I'm ready to sacrifice myself for you, Jason."

Jason unbuckled his own sword from the side of his belt, then fastened the new one respectively. He gave the old one to William, who put it off to the side. William went over to the clay jug swinging by the metal chain hanging from the pole. He pulled it off and took a drink of water. Turning to Jason, he held it out so he can wash. While pouring water for Jason to wash his hands and face, he nodded to the three individuals packing their horses and weapons. "What's the matter with your men? They seem restless."

"We're going hunting. They're getting ready." He replied, using the towel to dry off.

"Are there any animals left to even hunt in this famine?"

Jason picked up his bow and attached his quiver to the other side of his hip. "You're right, but hunting keeps the Alps fit."

William lowered his voice, "It's better if we find a way to keep the tribe alive as well."

"That can only be determined how at the headquarters tomorrow," Jason assured.

Jason wore his bow on his back as William spoke, "If we don't migrate from this highland before winter comes, we'll be doomed. You and I both know it but if you say you might know a solution, tell us."

"My brother Charles knows more in this matter than I do. If you wish, speak to him."

"With Charles?" He asked. He threw his head back in a mock laugh. "No, he'd never breathe a single word."

Jason shook his head and chuckled lightly.

* * *

Silena took a drink of the soft, creamy yogurt as she watched her husband, Charles lay a sheepskin sheet flat out on the grass, just outside their tent. "Is this what you bought for 40 coins?" She asked, her eyes sharp.

He turned to her, his short hair flying in the wind, "This, is called a map."

"What is it used for?"

"Look, we are here," He pointed to a place colored into the map. "Right at where these mountains are." He looked up, then back down. He pointed to another place, "This is Mounaterra. This is Drusan. There is Irocia over here. And this, this is Cavalon, where the King's palace resides."

Selena rolled her eyes, "You need to let go of the kings and the khans and tell us where the tribe should migrate to, Charles. The elders are having a blonde moment, and your father is quiet. He's sitting in his tent like a groomed owl."

Charles took Selena's hand and squeezed lightly. "Where is this place?" She asked.

"Everyone will know tomorrow at headquarters."

A smile slowly spread on Silena's face. "So you found a place?" Charles rolled up the map and grinned mischievously.

"Where is it? Please tell me!" He was about to answer when he saw Jason wearing his bow walking out of the blacksmith booth towards the horses and his three battle-buddies. Silena followed his gaze and stood with him. "Jason!" Charles hollered. He didn't hear him. "JASON!" He tried again. Jason looked up. "Where are you going?" Charles asked his younger sibling.

"We're going hunting, brother!" He shouted.

"This is not the time to go hunting, we have headquarters tomorrow!"

Jason smiled, "Let the headquarters be yours and the hunt mine, brother."

Charles chuckled and Selena smiled.

"Alright, but don't go too far. Go quickly and return quickly." He replied, just as Drew, Selena's younger sister, walked around the side of the tent holding some rugs. She saw Jason and smiled excitedly, then walked forward to get closer to him, she watched as he checked the buckles on his horse. Selena noticed and watched the two with a smirk. Jason went to the other side of his horse, to where Leo, Percy, and Frank were waiting. Frank was holding a chunk of dried meat, he sniffed it.

Leo laughed, "What are you doing with that beef? We're going hunting, did you forget?" Jason chuckled.

"We won't let you starve during the hunt, don't you worry." Percy grinned.

Frank faked offense. "How can you call a valiant a valiant if he starves while he is hunting, Percy? Besides, this is just for the road."

"It's impossible to relieve your hunger, isn't it?" Jason stifled a laugh. "Come on, Alps." The four mounted their horses.

"Your man is going," Selena told Drew. Selena went to stand next to Drew as they both watched the men prepare to leave. Selena looked at her love-blinded sister, then back to the little puffs of dust the horses left as they rode. As they left, villagers along the edges of shops and tents bid them goodbye. They all had hope, maybe the son of the leader will be able to bring back some kill. They journeyed out, Jason in the front, Frank in the back, and Leo and Percy on either side.

* * *

**Amanos Mountains, Templars Castle**

The large brick castle sat across the long bridge, the bridge that connected it to the rest of the world. On the inside of the castle, tens of soldiers paced in their white uniform, their white cloaks branded a large red cross. With their swords clipped to their sides, they were ready for any battle, any attack. Some paced on the balcony, some paced just outside doors that led to the inside, some paced the bottom and top of the stairs.

Some paced on the courtyard, some in the gatehouse, and others on either side of it. Two stood guard at the outside of the doors to the whole palace. What none of the guards noticed was the black-cloaked man scaling the outer wall. They didn't notice him jump over to the inside, on the top of the balcony, not until he uncoiled the whip from around his arm and used it to hang the nearest soldier from it.

He easily disarmed another soldier coming at him, and slit his neck. He jumped over the side of the rail and landed on the courtyard floor. As all the soldiers crowded around him with their weapons drawn, he pulled down his hood. Immediately each one of them knelt down, bowing their heads to their commander. He ripped his cloak off him and threw it to the ground, looking around angrily. "Guard duty is your pride! Guard duty is your honor! If you betray your pride and honor, your death will not come from the enemy, but from me!

* * *

The sound of horses riding hard echoed in the forest. Jason, Leo, Frank, and Percy rode deep in between the trees, trying to look for some deer, something, anything.

The mountain bridge connecting the castle to the rest of the world was now occupied. Four horses, two soldiers, the king, and his niece, the princess. They steered their horses past the gatehouse and into the courtyard. The previously-black-cloaked man awaited their arrival and knelt down like the other guards standing in the yard.

The four newcomers stopped their horses, and the king noticed the hanging man. The previously-black-cloaked man stood and walked in front of the king's horse. "You have honored us, King Kronos."

"That honor belongs to us," The king replied, as he dismounted his horse.

The previously-black-cloaked man went around to go assist the princess down. When her feet landed on the floor, she turned in the previously-black-cloaked man's hold and looked at him closely. "General Titus." She nodded.

"Princess Elanora." He mirrored her expression.

He held his arm out, and she took it. "I hope your journey was well." He said.

The king interrupted, "Is everything alright, Titus?"

"We are safer than ever sir. So I'd assume it's safe to say yes."

It seemed Elanora just now noticed the hanging man. She raised an eyebrow at Titus. Titus led Elanora and followed the king inside. The main doors were opened for them, "Your chambers are ready, sir. Would you like to rest before lunch?" Titus asked.

"Elanora may rest, we have work to do," He replied, looking over his shoulder.

"As you wish."

The king went on and left Titus and Elanora to themselves. The princess went down into a low curtsy, "With your permission, I will take my leave." She said.

Titus nodded as she left. He followed the king to the throne room, where the soldiers opened the doors for them, bowed, and closed them as soon as they were in.

"What is the latest update on the prisoners?" The king asked.

"I gave that duty to my brother, Krios."

King Kronos walked up the platform and sat on his throne.

"Krios and the soldiers accompanying him will hand Tristan and his family over to Duke Dylan. As for the others, I have waited for you." Titus continued.

Kronos nodded his approval, "Good."

* * *

The soldiers and their leader sat tall on their horses. The ones walking beside the wheeled cage would tease the prisoners whenever they got bored. Inside the cage sat three people, all covered in dirt and grime, dressed in ripped clothes.

The brother of King Aladdin, Prince Tristan, his oldest child, 16-year-old Princess Piper, and his 11-year-old son, Prince James. His white-bearded face was pulled into an exhausted frown. Where could these soldiers be taking them? Who else wanted them? Well, that question was obvious; everyone. Tristan and his two children were of the most powerful people in the world. They were of great importance, and of course, there were people who wanted their power, and they would do anything to get it.

"Where are they taking us, Father?" Prince James asked.

"To our palace, son."

James looked from Piper to their father as if to see if he were joking.

"We will be free there, right?"

Piper looked away. "Until eternity, son," Tristan replied. "Until eternity."

James smiled.

Piper made eye contact through the bars with a soldier walking next to her. She turned back to her family, "So our fate was to return to Cavalon like this," She said bitterly. "To the palace where we were born and raised, to be killed by my uncle."

"I won't let anyone harm you or your brother, my pearl."

* * *

"This way, Duke Dylan will be dependant on us more than ever," Kronos said. Titus nodded as the king continued. "It's very important for him to win the favor of King Aladdin."

"Duke Dylan's senior role in the Mombertian palace will relieve us." Said Titus.

"Yes, it most certainly will."

* * *

**Duke Dylan's Caravsary**

Inside the brick inn, Duke Dylan sat in his chambers, on his "throne." It wasn't a throne, just a wooden block with a cushion on top and a backboard. Dylan sat back lazily, enjoying having servants bustling about following his orders. "We did everything as you commanded, sir."

"Alright!" He thrust his arm out in a gesture made to get rid of the annoying man. "Exciseman," The man bowed before the duke. "Are all the tribes paying their taxes?" He asked harshly.

"We can't control them, sir. They're always on the move."

"Which is the biggest tribe?"

"Astador Tribe, sir. They ran away from the Mongol invasion."

"Who is their leader?"

"Count Zeus, sir."

"How many tents?"

"2000 tents, but they are well respected, sir."

"Do they pay their taxes on time?"

"They do, sir."

"Good. Then they shall pay their taxes earlier this year."

"But, sir—"

"You heard what I said. How will this country, Pemiot, remain standing? Inform all the tribes in the region immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"Where the hell are those Templars? We need Tristan and his son killed."

"And the girl, sir?"

"I'd like to have some fun with her. I'm going to make her my wife, Princess Piper. Yes, she will bear my children, raise them. I'm going to make her mine."

* * *

**Finally, I finished chapter one! So, I have the whole story outlined, but I should say, I don't have an update schedule. Now, since the outline is done, you can be rest assured, you will be able to read the end of this story soon, but it will be a long one. Once again, about the updates, I will try my hardest to post a chapter any time I can, and I will be alternating between this story and my other, The Battle Has Just Begun. If anything in the story is confusing, you can explain in a comment. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, I'm back with chapter 2! The story gets a bit more action in this one, so, you'll get a better look at the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

The soldiers guarding the prisoners had been riding in silence for hours, when their leader, Krios, broke it. "Halt!" He put his arm out as a gesture for the men to stop. "We'll take a break here. Check the surroundings." He dismounted his horse, along with some others, while the rest went along to make sure the area was clear.

* * *

Kronos got off his throne and walked beside Titus to the map-table. "We need to weaken the Momberts before the war," Kronos said. "You should put more men in the Mombert palace, Titus."

"You can be sure that we will invade the palace. Sooner or later, we will."

"There is a group in the Papacy who are reluctant about the war."

Titus shook his head and smiled, "I'm not surprised. We need to make a plan that will mobilize all of Europe."  
"We need to do this. The Christian world must unite and act for Drastein. For this, we need to provoke the Corbians and make them attack us."  
Titus mischievously grinned. "I have some very valuable prisoners. We can start with them."

The king nodded his approval.

* * *

James let out a cry as Krios yanked his hair from the other side of the cage. He elbowed him, which caused his release, then whipped around and gave him the stink eye.

Krios shushed him. "Calm down, son."

Tristan pulled his son behind him, "James." He said, eyeing Krios. "Krios, you can go to hell. Take us to our destination quickly." He snapped.

Krios raised an eyebrow. "So you are keen to die?" His gaze trailed over to the prince and princess. "I pity your beautiful daughter and the little prince."  
"We don't need or want your pity."

Krios took a step forward. "If you had accepted the alliance with us, you would've become the Mombert king, and everything would have been fine."  
"You offered slavery for—"

"We offered you peace and new world order. We wanted to live side by side. But," Krios grinned, showing his yellow teeth, "Corbian blood will always be shed. And we'll destroy you with our Corbian allies. Yes, believe it or not, some of you were dumb enough to side with us. And we will use them against you."

Tristan grit his teeth. "You won't succeed."

"We will see. Oh, and, in the meantime, give my regards to all your men I sent to hell."

"The area is clear, commander." A soldier interrupted.

"Good," Krios said. "Water the horses." He paused, "Them too." He walked away, gesturing to the cage. A curly blonde-haired soldier walked up to them with a pouch of water. He turned to the two guards at the front of the cage and motioned for them to leave. They obeyed. The man walked around the cage, looking in. Tristan and James had their eyes closed, no doubt trying to get some sleep, while the princess laid her head against the bars, staring straight ahead of her. The man noticed. He walked behind her and shook the pouch to get her attention.

Piper looked behind her. "I brought you water, take it," The man said. Piper reached through the bar when the man pulled away. Piper frowned, then turned around. The man shook it again, this time putting it through the bars so it was next to her.

"Come on, take it." She made a move to grab the water when he wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her face against the bars. He wasn't holding hard enough to block off any air, but, when he attached his mouth to hers, she let out a strangled sound, which got her father and brother's attention. Their eyes snapped open, and upon assessing the situation, sprang into action.

Tristan grabbed the man's hair and slammed his face against the bars. He released Piper and she reached into his belt for the key. Tristan pulled the man's dagger out, and thrust it into his gut, then released him. All the other soldiers were messing around, not paying attention, much to the prisoner's luck. Piper fiddled with the lock, then opened it. The three jumped out and began to run.

* * *

Jason, Leo, Frank, and Percy rode some more, and more, and more. Until they came across a small deer lurking in the forest. They halted to a stop, "We're in luck," Leo said.

Percy shushed him, but it was too late, it ran off. The four dismounted their horses, then took them by the reins and steered them to some trees. After tying the reins to the bark, they went on foot after it with some new-found motivation.

* * *

Piper, James, and Tristan ran past the guards, and kept going after one shouted, "The prisoners are escaping!"

"Quick, run!" Krios shouted. "After them!" All the guards took out their swords and daggers, and Krios took a bow and quiver of arrows. They chased after them at full-speed, not far behind.

* * *

The deer ran as Jason chased after it. He and his three men separated to try and find the deer faster.

* * *

With Piper in the lead, her hand grabbing at James' arm, and their father right behind, they ran as fast as they could. The Templars were hot on their trail.

* * *

Jason jumped over logs, taking his bow from over his head, and pulling an arrow from his quiver. He nocked the arrow, and slowed to a walk, just as the deer had done. The animal took off, and ran faster when it heard Jason pulling the string back. Jason, frustrated, went after it.

* * *

Piper had let go of James' arm, leaving plenty of space between them. They ran down the hill, tress surrounding them everywhere. James caught up to Piper, leaving their father behind them by a good amount of space. They didn't notice Krios pull back the string to his bow. He aimed, and released, hitting Tristan's leg. He fell with a grunt. Piper gasped looking behind her. "FATHER!" James and Piper shouted in unison. They ran for him. The arrow had pierced through his leg, and Krios smiled as they struggled. "Go, take your brother and go." Tristan grunted.

"No!" Piper said.

* * *

Jason stepped behind the tree with caution, carefully as to not step on any branches. He pulled the string back, ready to shoot. The deer just stood there, not knowing that its life was in Jason's hands. Just when he was about to release, he heard a girl's shout. "Father!"

He looked to the side, and the deer ran at the sound. "Quick, run away."

"No, we can't leave you like this!" He heard.

* * *

The guards advanced, all thirty of them, their weapons ready. Piper and James were trying to pull the arrow out, when Tristan stopped them. "Take your brother and get the hell out of here!"

"We're not leaving you like this!" Shouted Piper. She looked up and saw a guard riding on his horse towards them. She sprang up and took a long stick laying on the ground. Just as the man approached, she whacked him, and he and his horse fell to the ground. She threw the stick on the grass and whipped her long, brown hair out of her face. James had managed to get their father to his feet, and Piper ran to help them move. The knights were only a few feet behind them. They were too late.

* * *

Jason ran towards the voices and stopped to take in the scene in front of him. A bunch of Templars had drawn their weapons to three people. Prisoners, it seemed. There was an old man with a sword against his neck, and a young boy with a dagger against his throat, and a girl. Gosh, the girl, she was pretty. A knight who looked like the leader grabbed her by her hair, and shouted, "So, you tried to run away? You will pay for this, girl!" He threw her to the ground so she was laying on her back. Two guards stepped on her arms to hold her down while she squirmed. "Father, father." She cried, still squirming. The leader smirked. The old man began to yell, "Someone, please! Help us!"

Jason had seen enough. He stepped into view of the party, though no one paid him any attention. He pulled his arrow back, aimed, and shot, killing a soldier. He shot another as the knights released the three prisoners and turned to him. Jason threw his bow to the ground and pulled out his sword and dagger. "By the name of Ares!" He shouted, and flung himself into the battle. He swung his sword, easily killing each soldier that advanced on him. He heard the shouts of Percy, Leo, and Frank, as they threw themselves in to help.

The four fought, as James and Piper tried as much as they could to attend to their father, who got up. Tristan took the sword of a fallen knight and blocked a hit that would've taken his daughter's life. However, he couldn't take much pride in the moment, as he took a blow from Krios just below his ribcage. He fell to the ground, his children running to him. "Father!" James shouted. Piper didn't give her father her full attention, though, as she had her eyes on the man who flung the first arrow. The man who saved them. She watched the other men, one fought with an ax, one with two swords, and another with only one short sword. Their savior hurled his dagger, landing it in the shoulder of a knight. The battle kept on, the four men easily managing. They were skilled. Especially the one who saved them. The man with two swords stuck one into the ground and grabbed onto a soldier. He shouted, "Percy, take this one!" And hurled him towards the man with an ax. He was big, bulky, with black hair and green eyes, like the sea. He thrust his ax into the soldier, then pulled out a small knife from his belt and continued to fight. The other man, the one with a short sword, was short just like it. Actually, it seemed like almost everything about him was short. His curly hair, stubble, legs, and arms. The man with the two swords was as big as a bear. He had hair to his shoulders and this wild demeanor about him. He truly fought like a monster. The last man, the one who shot the arrow, was no doubt attractive. With his firm jaw, close-cropped blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He got to Krios, the leader. He turned around, and his eyes met with Piper's. Turning back, he killed the two guards surrounding Krios then advanced on him. Krios fought, but he wasn't good enough. Ten seconds later, the man pulled his sword from Krios' gut, leaving him dead. The man and his green-eyed companion knelt in front of Piper's father, taking in his injuries. Piper elevated his head in her arms, while James tried to hold him still to stop the bleeding. The man spoke, "Percy, quick, find some oak leaves."

Percy nodded and headed off to find them.

* * *

"If we're successful, all the borders in the region will change," Kronos said.

"For the salvation of Drastein, we shouldn't refrain from spending our cult's fortune," Titus replied.

"We're ready to spend the whole treasury," Kronos said. He took a sip of wine from his goblet. "A new Drastein campaign for young men will be the easiest way to become rich. To be a part of the war, they'll join the army." Kronos used his staff to point at different locations on the map table. "The Catalans, the Venetians, the Marseilleans, they'll all long to join this carnival." He walked to the other side of the table.

"Well, what about all those spoilt princes of Europe, how will we trust them?" Titus asked.

"It won't be difficult while the Corbians are busy fighting each other, Titus."

"And the Momberts, sir? They're at the peak of their power with King Aladdin."  
"The day will come when we are victorious. It'll come soon. Don't worry. Drastein will be ours."

* * *

The man got up from beside her and took the leaves from Percy, then retook his position by Piper. He broke the arrow from where it protruded from Tristan's leg, who grunted in pain. He used his hand to cover the wound, then pulled the other end of the arrow from behind his leg. He placed the leaves on the front of his knee, and both he and Piper reached to apply pressure. Their hands made contact, and for a moment, they both froze and looked at each other. They broke contact, and the man took the cloth Percy brought him. He used it to tie it like a bandage around her father's injury. "We need to be on our way as soon as possible." The man said to Piper. She avoided his gaze, "You can go, we'll look after ourselves."  
The man insisted, "It'll get dark soon, and the jackals would've already smelled the blood. Frank, Leo, bring the horses." Those two men, Frank and Leo, went to stand near Percy, and Frank spoke with a grin. "It's easy to fight off those Templars, what about this?" He nodded behind him.

"Jason is lost now." Leo chuckled.

"The Gods always help who is lost," Frank said.

"He's lost real bad, though," Percy added. "Come on," He patted the two on their backs, and they went to prepare the horses.

The man brought her attention to him once more, "What are you doing all alone?"

"I said we won't go," Piper replied. "We owe you a life, and we'll pay our debt one day. Tell us your name."  
"Jason, from Astador tribe." He said standing up. "And as you wish. May the Gods be with you. I wish you good luck." He walked towards his men.

James nudged his sister, "We should go with them."

After a moment, Piper spoke. "Is your tribe far?"

Jason hid his smile.

* * *

**Wohoo! Chapter two is done! Now, a question popped up in the reviews, and, let me tell you now, the summary said "eventual Percabeth," meaning, Percabeth will happen, but not now. I mean, none of the relationships have fully developed yet, like, Jason doesn't even know Piper's name. But don't worry, you'll get Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Percabeth, all of them, when the time comes. Now, I've extended the plot for the story, so the number of chapters expanded. We're looking at 130+ chapters maybe. Now, as for when Annabeth comes in, there are two options. I'm thinking of doing the second one, but, I'll see based on what you guys say in the reviews. These are the options:**

**1\. Percy marries Rachel in a few chapters, only to have her die some more chapters later. Then, maybe 30-50 chapters later, Annabeth comes into the picture, and eventually marries him and they'll have kids and a happy ending.**

**2\. Percy marries Annabeth in a few chapters, only to have her death come a bit after. Then, maybe 30-50 chapters later, he marries Rachel and they have kids and a happily ever after.**

**So, you guys pick. Do you want Annabeth to marry Percy now and then die a few months after? (Number 1.) Or, are you willing to be patient to wait for them to have the happy ending they deserve? (Number 2.)**

**So yeah, I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three has finally decided to make an appearance! As you can tell, we'll be delving more into the plot and exploring where Jason and Piper stand in each other's lives. Also, how Piper, James, and Tristan will affect Astador's wellbeing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Astador**

The sun shined bright in the sky, as the drums sounded, announcing the arrival of the incoming party. The villagers were all awake, roaming about, some shopping, some training, some taking a walk. Some stood along the edge of the main trail, waiting to see who was coming into the village. Some watched as William banged a piece of metal into a sword. Others were assisting Jack Wyatt, the tribe healer, make an antidote for the sick.

Once the newcomers were about halfway in through, they dismounted their horses and led them forward by the reigns. Two men, leading their group, who were leading horses strapped with treasures. "Even our money for bad days is spent, Elijah," The first man said. "We can set up shop here, and if we see that they aren't interested, we'll go on to the next tribe." They made their way to the front of the village, directly in front of the stairs that lead up to the leader's tent. Just as they looked up, the flap of the tent was moved to the side and the leader's brother, Norman, emerged. Smiling, he walked down the steps, holding his arms out. "Welcome, my dear friend, Benjamin," Norman said. "You bring joy to Astador!" The two shook hands and hugged.

"Norman, my man! You look healthy, thank the gods." Benjamin laughed.

"It's what these lands do to you." Norman grinned. Benjamin walked to his horse and took out a bundle of cloth, then threw it over his shoulder.

"Where is your caravan?" Norman asked.

"Near the black rock. I came here to ask Count Zeus for permission to set up shop."  
"How is the business going for you?"  
"It's well, we thank the gods for what they give us. Besides, one of the reasons I'm here is to supply Astador with whatever you may need before you migrate."

Norman nodded. "Bless you, Benjamin. I hope you meet your expectations."  
"Thank you. Now, if Count Zeus is available then I would like to meet with him."

Norman turned to one of the guards standing outside the tent. "Caleb! Alert Count Gabriel, tell him that Benjamin the trader is here."

Caleb nodded and went inside. One of Benjamin's men handed him a box and he made his way towards the steps.

Elijah, Norman's trading buddy, eyed Norman as he walked to look at the goods they had brought. Elijah swiped his hand over his face, covering it up in a casual way, as he watched Norman look at a sheathed knife. Norman turned to the man who gave Benjamin the box, "How much is this knife?"

The man just looked down and bowed.

"He is mute, sir. Allow me to assist you." Elijah spoke up.

Norman turned to him and waved the knife, his question unspoken, but known.

"Eighty coins."

Norman narrowed his eyes. "You look familiar to me."

Elijah's eyes widened the slightest bit, "This is my first time in your tribe, sir. You probably took me to be someone else." He stroked the horse's mane as they neighed.

Norman looked at the knife, then nodded at Elijah. "Probably, probably."

* * *

Caleb held the tent flap to the side to allow Benjamin to meet with the count. Count Zeus sat on his seat, the traditional cushioned ottoman. The flag of Astador was hung proudly behind him. Caleb took the box from Benjamin and approached the count, who screamed authority. Placing the box in front of his leader, he bowed his head in respect. Caleb sat near the box, on the ground.

"Peace be upon you, Count Zeus," Benjamin said.

"And upon you may it be as well, trader. Welcome to Astador."

"Count Zeus, I'm so very pleased to see you again. Please accept my presents, I brought them from Esterpolis for you."

Caleb opened the box and took out a woolen hat and a writing feather, holding them out to the count. Count Zeus, however, put his hand out in motion for Caleb to withdraw the presents. "You didn't have to bother," He said to Benjamin. Just then, Norman walked in and bowed his head to his brother. "Norman, give these to those in need."

"As you wish, sir." Norman looked to Caleb and nodded his head to the tent flap, silently telling him to obey the count's wishes. He did.

"Tell us now, what did those eyes of yours see in all those other parts of the world?" The count asked Benjamin.

"Honestly, I wish I was deaf so that I didn't have to hear what I heard. I wish I was blind so that I didn't have to see what I saw, sir."  
"What happened?"

"King Aladdin recovered Cavalon, but he worries that the fugitive royals may give him trouble. The Latins ransacked Esterpolis, and all Johams left their city. There's no order, no peace. And with the famine now everybody is desperate."

Norman spoke up. "We heard that the leftovers from the Crusaders are getting restless. It's obvious that they are up to something once again."

"Well, how are the commoners?" Count Zeus asked.

"They'll be on the road again to try and find something to eat," Benjamin replied. "The rumor is that the Pope is calling for a new crusade to the European Princess."

Norman stroked his beard in thought. Count Zeus shook his head, "And look at us Corbains fighting each other. Sowing disputes between each other, fueling the disorder as much as possible."

"From Jenard to Placo, all around, everywhere is on fire. This fire, it'll catch us in its flames too, sir." Norman added.

"Please don't say fire, it upsets me, Lord Norman," Benjamin grimaced. He turned to Count Zeus. "I came to seek permission to sell goods in your tribe."  
"You have my permission," Zeus dismissed.

"Thank you, so very much!" He got up, bowing his head, and walking out.

Norman looked at his brother sitting on his seat. "Duke Dylan has come to the region to control Pemiot's tribes."

"Well, we now know that we have difficult days ahead of us."  
Norman nodded, "Yes, sir, we do." He smirked a small, not-very-noticeable smirk, "We most certainly do."

* * *

"And this girl, yes, she is from Venetia, Duke Dylan. Rosalina is her name. She is of noble blood." The trader pulled a slave girl from the group of females behind him, presenting her to the duke. The duke who was sitting lazily in his so-called throne eating grapes. "Commander, she is a rare one, white skin, and green eyes. Very rare. Oh, and, she is very cheap, yes. As you know I am in urgent need of money. This will be a very good opportunity for both you and me." The trader pushed the girl back in line. He hurried to the other side of the room, where more stood obediently. He grabbed the first of the three, "What do you say to this one, commander? They kidnapped her from the Greek Islands. She screams beauty and freshness."

The duke, ignoring what the trader said, nodded his head to the girl standing in the back. "What about that blond one?"

The trader immediately brought her in front of Dylan. "I must say, you have marvelous taste, my duke. I brought this one from the discards of the recent war. She is Serbian, she knows how to treat a man well. And I must say, she is marvelous in be—"

"Enough." Dylan looked to the small girl, her petite frame shaking. "Come here," He said.

She did.

She kept her head bowed, and when the duke rose, she closed her eyes momentarily. Dylan stood in front of her. He raked a hand through her curly hair, tilting her head up, having her gaze meet his. She kept her eyes down as he trailed a finger along her chest. "You don't need to be afraid of me," He smiled. "I am your master now."

"You chose the most expensive one, commander. But she is worth it." The trader said.

The great doors opened, and a guard walked in. He dipped his head, "Sir—"

"What happened?"

"The Templars, they, the Templars were ambushed, sir."

It took a moment for Dylan to process those words. "Weren't you there to aid them?" He growled.

"We were too late, sir."

"So you were late," The duke advanced till he was right in front of the guard. He punched him in the gut, hard. He fell to his knees, gasping for air.

* * *

Lady Hera was in the rug shop with all the other women of the tribe, all going about their daily routine, preparing wool, dying it, weaving rugs out of it, selling the rugs to other tribes. Lady Hera stood with an older woman, guiding her when the drums beat. Everyone looked up, all the women at the rug shop, the men walking around, the kids playing tag, everybody. Lady Hera and Lady Rachel stepped out, watching with curiosity and confusion as Jason, Percy, Frank, and Leo rode in.

However, they weren't alone. They had brought people with them. Three people. A girl, about Rachel's age, a young boy, and an old man, who appeared to be injured. The man was slumped on Jason's horse behind him, no doubt unconscious. The boy rode behind Percy looking exhausted, and the girl, she was, different. She rode her horse with a stiff posture, and her expression alone reeked of greatness and wisdom.

And authority.

She held her head high, not in an arrogant way, but a confident one. She was also unconditionally beautiful. She had waist-length brown hair, and, as her horse neared the rug shop, Rachel gasped. Her eyes were mesmerizing; switching colors constantly. From obsidian to emerald, to a chocolate brown, then a gray. Then, the most beautiful of all, amber. Those were rare. Lord Jason then began to shout. "Jack Wyatt! Where the hell is Jack? Go get him, now! We have injured! JACK WYATT!"

The villagers began assisting Jason in getting the old man off the horse. Lady Rachel watched as the girl got down from her horse—expertly— and ran to help with the man. Jack Wyatt himself came and led them all into the infirmary. Lady Rachel went near them, looking for her fiance. "Percy? Percy! Oh, Percy, you're back, you're safe!" She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" She asked, her head laid on his chest. He pulled back, his green eyes mesmerizing her, like every time. "It's nothing to worry about." He was about to go into the infirmary when she stopped him. "You're alright, though?"

His expression softened, "We all are fine, thank the Gods." He kissed her quickly, then hurried inside. Jason was going to follow when Lord Charles stopped him. "What happened, brother?"

"They were attacked, Charles. I'll tell you everything later. I promise. For now, let me…" He nodded his head to the infirmary tent flap. Charles nodded, "Yeah, okay. Yeah. Go ahead." Charles turned to his personal guard, Sully, and said, "Keep an eye on them, will you?"

"As you wish, sir." He nodded. Charles found his wife.  
"Who are they, Charles?"

"I don't know, Jason will tell us later. We'll find out soon enough." Charles left, and Drew took his place.

"Sister, what is happening? Who are these people?"

"Relax, they'll probably be gone by tomorrow. But we'll find out who they are in a bit."

* * *

"The sword hit him right below the ribs. Fortunately, the oak leaves helped stop the bleeding," Jack Wyatt said. He was in the infirmary along with everyone else, Jason, the new girl, the little boy, and the nurse. They all surrounded the old, injured, man on the bed. He noticed the girl watching his every move with her sharp, colorful eyes. The boy looked lost in his own thoughts. And Jason had his eyes on the girl. Jack smirked. He knew how this was going to end.

Jack looked up at the nurse, "Molly, bring some hot water, please."

"Alright, sir." She nodded and left.

"His leg wound is bad as well, but we should worry about this one first," Jack said.

After watching Jack work for some time, Jason spoke to the girl. "Jack Wyatt can take it from here. We should go wait outside to let him work in peace."

The boy replied. "We can't leave Father here, sister."

"Don't worry, child. Your father is in good hands."

Jason followed the two outside and held the tent flap open for the nurse, who was rushing back with a pot of steamy water.

"Thank you very much. For everything. We brought a lot of trouble for you." The girl said. Jason turned to her and got his first good look. He had to stifle a gasp and struggled to keep his face his usual stony expression. Her eyes were colorful. Changing every bit. Emerald, amber, obsidian, brown, and gray, even. She had high cheekbones and long hair. Her skin seemed pale, and she was pretty skinny but fit. He took a minute to process what she had said.

"No, not at all. Don't say that. You had more breaths to takes, and more bites to eat. You had lives to live." Jason paused, "Where were the Templars taking you?"

He noticed the girl stiffen, and the boy froze. The girl hesitated, "We don't know. They, um, they didn't say. I believe they were, uh, going to sell us. Um, in the trade market. My father is, eh, a trader. We were captured near Pemiot's border."

Jason saw the boy look down and chew on his lip. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, who looked down. "Your father must be a very good trader if there were that many Templars taking you." He knew they were lying, but didn't press.

"Yes, um, we were rich. But, we have nothing left now." She looked around.

"You're in Astador tribe. I'm the son of the tribe leader, Count Zeus. My name is Lord Jason."

She nodded. "We owe you three lives, Lord Jason."

"What are your names?"

She paused in thought. "My father is Tristan, my brother is James. I'm Pri-um, I'm Piper. Piper." She stammered, a light blush coating her cheeks.

* * *

Dylan was mad. Very mad. Extremely mad. He turned around and grabbed the blond he had picked by her hair. "Do you wish to be freed?" He spoke through clenched teeth. The girl nodded.

"Yeah? Okay, then kill this man." He pointed to the guard who delivered the news.

The girl's eyes widened. "I, no, no! I can't!"

"You will be freed!"

"Commander, you are furious. Calm down firs—"

"Shut. Up."

The guard spoke from his place on the ground. "Sir, please. Spare me for my children."

"You are good for nothing." The duke sneered. He thrust the knife at the girl, "Do it!"

She shakily took it, then walked forward.

She stabbed him in the heart. She pulled the bloody knife out with a grunt. The duke smiled, then stood behind her. He held her hand, the one holding knife, and said, "I'm freeing you." Then he thrust the knife into her abdomen. He let her fall to the ground, "A girl who kills someone to be free, can kill her master one day, too."

Then he screamed. "DAMN YOU, TEMPLARS!"

* * *

**Chapter three is done! Finally! Now, what do you think Piper is hiding? When is she going to tell Jason who she is? Is Dylan going to find them? Is Count Zeus going to turn them in? Leave a review if you liked the chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Countess Hera looked up from the steaming pot to her husband, "Supper is ready, Zeus."

Jason walked in to Silena and Drew placing plates on the table, his parents took their seats, and Bellamy, his younger brother, fiddling with an arrow.

"Bellamy, come on over to the table, son," Hera said.

"I'll come as soon as I'm done with this, Mother," He responded, eyes still locked on his work.

Zeus smiled, "Some advice, try to always be like that. Finish the task at hand first."

Jason chuckled, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

Hera looked to Silena, still setting plates down. "Bring the molasses, dear. Oh, and tell me, dearest—"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Where is Charles?"

"Uh, he went to check in with the shepherds, he should be here in a few minutes," Silena wiped her hands on a handkerchief.

Hera nodded, "Drew, dear, set another plate for Chase." At Jason's startled look, she continued, "If he ever returns one day, he should know his place is ready and waiting at the table. Now, _where_ is Charles?"

Silena tsked, "He'll be here any moment now, Mother. Ah, see." Charles walked in, nodding his respect to his parents as Bellamy put all his arrows in a quiver and made his way to the table next to Jason as they began to eat.

Drew sat across from Jason, watching him eat from the bread. Zeus looked to his third-born son, "So, Jason. You came back with a rather large hunt today."

Jason swallowed, "Something like that, Father."

"What kind of luck is this, brother? You're like a tree attracted to lightning. You draw all types of trouble to yourself," Charles raised a brow.

Jason gave a half-hearted shrug, stroking his short beard. "They were under attack. I did what I had to."

"Who are they? Where do they come from?" Zeus asked, swallowing.

"They were captured by Templars. The man is a trader."

"Those Templars must be from Antioch. Knights like them don't freely transfer captives in the Mombert territory," said Charles.

Silena looked up from her food as Zeus responded, "So what?"

"What I mean is that the Momberts must know about these prisoners," Charles clarified.

Jason shook his head, "There were no Mombert soldiers with them. All Templars."

Charles pursed his lips, "Sooner or later this trouble you brought upon us will unfold, and maybe then you'll see the hell you've thrown us in."

"What should I have done?" Jason raised his voice, food forgotten. "Should I have left them for death? Just turn my back on them and leave?"

"Shut up, both of you," Zeus' tone was stern. "Host them in a way worthy of our tribe. We'll see what the future holds as it comes."

Jason looked at his full plate with no intention of eating, his family avoiding his gaze.

* * *

Jack Wyatt rinsed the blood off his red-stained hands, the moonlight shining through the window of the infirmary tent. Tristan lay on the cot nearby, covered in the sheep-skin blanket. James laid his head over his father's body, sleeping, and Piper draped a wet cloth on his forehead, attempting to bring down his fever.

"It's over now, Father. We're safe, you'll heal soon," She murmured softly. Ever since her mother passed away all those years ago, Piper became the maternal figure in James's life, so she knew how to take care of someone.

Piper wrung the towel into the small basin as she heard a voice behind her, "Do I have permission to enter?" Lord Jason said.

Jack turned around, "Of course, my lord, please."

Piper turned and met Jason's ice-blue stare, then gave the attention back to her sleeping father. "How is our patient doing?" Jason asked.

Jack sighed, "I did what I could, his fate is in the Gods' hands now. With your permission," Jack said, and left when Jason nodded.

Piper began to pick up the cloth and basin when she felt the breeze against her neck. The tent flap was opened, and she heard Jason say, "Come on in, Rachel."

Piper glanced behind her, standing up. A girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes held a smile on her face. "This is Rachel, Percy's sweetheart. Rachel, this is Piper," Jason introduced.

Rachel smiled softly at Piper, and ran her hands down to smooth out her emerald-green gown, "I came to see if you needed anything?"

Piper gave her a weary smile, "Thank you. We've burdened you too much."

Disbelief crossed Rachel's face, "Don't say that!" James sat up, rubbing his eyes as she continued, "Frank and Leo are preparing their tent for you. You can stay there the night."

Piper looked at her brother and father, then back to Jason and Rachel. "I should stay with my father tonight."

Jason turned to her, "You need rest. You look very tired. Your father will need you more when he wakes up tomorrow," When she hesitated, Jason smiled. "Don't worry, I'll stay with him."

Piper gave in, "Thank you."

Jason nodded as Rachel led Piper and James out of the infirmary.

* * *

Hera sighed as she wiped the wet cloth across her husband's back. "How could you let this carbuncle grow so much? It's huge!"

Zeus hissed as she rubbed on some ointment, "We carry so many problems on our shoulders, why should I be afraid of something this small?"

"I'm just saying, if you had crushed its head when it was much smaller, you wouldn't have to deal with it right now. It would have been long gone," Hera scolded.

"Listen, Hera, love, the enemy that was once in the mountain is now in our tribe. They only wait for my slightest mistake to attack. I have to hide this so they don't know of my weakness. You know what they say; it's better to bite your lip and sit with the pain rather than give them something to talk about."

"I see where you're coming from, I do. But you should've at least told Jack!" She exclaimed.

Zeus looked over his shoulder at his wife, "I did, woman, I did. He's preparing another ointment to help me."

Zeus sat back and sighed, long and hard. As Hera wrung out the cloth, she tilted her head to the side, "Are you thinking about our guests?"

Zeus grimaced, "I take shame in saying I have no idea what kind fire this match has lit."

"We'll figure it out," She said, leaning into the pillows against the headboard. "We always do."

* * *

Piper used the wooden comb to brush through her long, thick hair as her brother slept. She placed the comb down as she eyed the red, feathered tassel resting on her nightstand.

She was dressed in the traditional Astadorian nightgown; a white sleeveless cotton shift that reached the floor, and was laced up at the top with string. She lay down on the sheets, picking up the tassel, braiding through some of the rope.

She went through the events of that day in her head, they were put into the wheeled-cage, taken all through Pemiot, and as they neared the border of Astador, they almost escaped. They were caught, her father was injured, and then they were rescued by...a very handsome man. And his three friends. They were then taken to his tribe, Astador, and found out that he was the tribe leader's son, Lord Jason, a very respected man.

After they stabilized her father in the infirmary tent, Piper and James were led to another tent—one much like the other hundred all around Astador—and given sleep clothes. And here they were now.

With her last thoughts of Jason, Piper drifted off into the first comfortable sleep she'd had in months.

* * *

Jason, lost in his head, snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tristan cough in his sleep. Jason immediately poured water from the jug into the flat bowl, lifting it to the man's mouth. He opened his eyes for a moment, "Thank you," He breathed, and his head lolled back.

Jason sat back, fidgeting as he watched the moonlight flood through the opening in the flap. He became instantly alert when he heard something clank together just outside, and he stood, unsheathing his sword and walking out, looking around.

Seeing nobody, he sheathed his sword and walked back in, yet still listening.

As soon as he entered the infirmary, Elijah sighed in relief. Lord Jason hadn't spotted him.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel came by to get Piper in some Astadorian clothes. "Are you dressed? Can I turn around?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm done."

Rachel turned and looked at Piper, who shifted nervously. Piper was dressed in a pale blue gown that reached the floor, and the thin straps had pieces of white chiffon cascading to the ground, her pale arms bare. The material clung to her body, showing off her well-curved hips, and the neckline plunged down in a deep V, emphasizing her enormous breasts. Even for a fifteen-year-old girl, Piper had the figure of a woman, though she hated showing that off.

A white belt wrapped around her waist and Rachel had given her an Astadorian knife to keep tucked in there. She wore black boots, but they didn't show much considering the gown was long. "How does it fit?" Rachel asked.

"It's perfect," Piper smiled.

"Gods, Piper, you look like a queen from a palace," Rachel said, inspecting her.

Piper internally winced, _if only you knew._

"Here, let's get the headpiece on." Rachel walked over to the table, "Now, I picked this one since you're unmarr—wait! Are you married?"

Piper blinked, "No."

"Ah, alright, then. You can wear this," She held up a very intricately designed hair clip, white and blue flowers in different sizes and shades.

"Why would you ask if I was married? I mean, what man would possi—"

"Hey, none of that! Are you kidding? Men would flip the world upside down for you!" As she began putting the clip on, she chuckled, "Alp Percy got this for me."

Piper frowned, "Then why am I wearing it?"

"Because it suits you much better. Besides, soon I won't be able to wear it," Rachel shrugged.

"When is your wedding?"

Rachel's shoulders slumped, "As soon as we migrate from this moorland, hopefully."

Piper tilted her head to the side, "Isn't it hard to be the wife of an Alp?"

"Honestly, if his heart is beating, who cares how hard it is?" Rachel grinned. "The only thing I would ever ask of him to be home safe and sound, as long as there's no death, you know?"

Piper nodded. "Should I braid my hair? Instead of leaving it down?"

"Yes, I'll help with that," Rachel said, stepping behind her to reach her hair.

"You have very odd traditions here in Astador. It's so confusing," Piper said.

Rachel laughed as she twisted the sections of hair, "I'll explain as best as I can. So, unmarried women and girls can wear these sleeveless dresses, showing their arms, but not their legs. Never legs. Your hair, you do with it as you wish, but best put in at least a clip like yours. When a female gets married, her dresses must cover her arms and chest around men, and her headpiece has to have a veil to cover the back of her hair. You know how the Momberts wear white on their weddings, and they have that long veil?"

Piper nodded.

"Well, here, the veil reaches the back of the knees, can be any color, is made of chiffon or cotton based on season, and the top is like a hat, but all jewels and fabric."

"Wow."

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, oh, and, if a woman marries into our 'royal family', then instead of the hat type of piece, she would wear a small crown, but keeping the veil."

"Is the whole royal family married?" Piper asked.

Rachel snorted in a very unladylike way, "No, Lord Jason and Lord Bellamy are left. Lord Chase, the Gods know what happened to him. Most likely dead."

"Hmm."

"Why do all the men have grown beards?"

Rachel laughed, "Culture."

A comfortable silence fell.

As she wrapped the long braid into a bun, Rachel asked, "When was the last time you looked at yourself in a mirror?"

"A while," Piper said sheepishly.

Rachel righted and strode over to the small table, taking a small dagger, unsheathing it, and letting Piper look at her reflection. "See, very pretty," Rachel grinned.

* * *

The man pulled an ax out of the Templer's body, back at the forest where they were attacked, and the prisoner cage was empty. Duke Dylan walked around with his men, and when his second in command flipped one of the fallen over, he raised a brow, "Isn't that the brother of the infidel named Titus?"

"Yes, Commander. His name is Krios."

"Send these bodies to the Templars. We're going to be dealing with Titus's wrath, no doubt."  
The man nodded as Dylan stalked off as the one who found an ax came up to him. "Sir, I found this embedded in one of the bodies."

"Which tribe does this seal belong to?" Dylan asked, inspecting the bloody mark.

"Astador Tribe, sir."

"If Count Zeus is behind this then our work will be very difficult," The man said, walking around.

"Do you really think that man has the courage to resist the Momberts?" Dylan yelled.

"No, sir." He said, cowering.

* * *

Jason walked out of the infirmary, squinting at the morning sun's light. Lady Silena and Drew walked over, Silena's hair covered by her veil, and kohl lining her eyes. Drew was still young, unmarried, so she simply wore a pink cotton dress and a gold hair clip.

"Good morning, Lord Jason," She smiled.

He nodded, casting his eyes downward slightly out of respect for the opposite gender. "Good morning."

Drew held her hands out, giving Jason a tray, "I brought you some food," She said.

Jason smiled, taking it from her. "Thank you, Sister Drew. You shouldn't have bothered."

Drew's smile dimmed as the title, and she looked to Silena.

"How is our patient?" She asked.

"Better, he should be up in a few days, hopefully" Jason responded to Silena.

She smiled a fake smile, "Hopefully. May the Gods heal him and let him not bring any trouble to our tribe."

Jason's nostrils flared, and as he drew breath to speak, he stopped short. Piper and Lady Rachel walked by, "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to stop by the weaving area," Rachel said.

Piper nodded, "Alright, thank you, Rachel."

As they bid each other goodbye, Jason watched Piper, mesmerized by her beauty. Drew's eyes traveled between the two as Piper turned around, nodding to Drew and Silena, then facing Jason. "Is my father doing better, Lord Jason?"

Momentarily at a loss of words, he blinked. "Yes, much better. You can see once you go in. Thankfully, his fever dropped. We can get him to your tent as soon as tonight."

Piper nodded, then walked through, lifting the flap and entering the infirmary.

Jason, looking starry-eyed, glanced at Silena and Drew, then followed her in.

Drew sighed, and Silena looked lethal. "Did you see the girl, Drew? She's already controlling Jason. It seems you can only see him in your dreams now," Silena walked off, huffing.

Drew crossed her arms, "Not if I do something about it."

Her words fell on deaf ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

Jason smiled slightly as he watched Piper stroke her father's hair inside the infirmary. She had, once again, taken his breath away. He had known her less than one day, and he was feeling happier than ever after years just in her presence. He felt light—peaceful. The dress hugged her figure well, and Jason knew for a fact he wouldn't be the only man in Astador gawking at her, wishing she was his. As she pushed her father's hair out of his face, Jason asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Still crouched on the ground near her father's cot, she smiled up at him, and his heart soared. "It has been years since I've slept this peacefully, thank you."

Jason then frowned, something nagging at his mind. "Yesterday, in the forest you said Templars."

He watched as she stiffened, yet nodded, "Yes." Her voice sounded cautious.

Huh.

"Who exactly are they?" He asked.

She glanced up at him, standing, her emerald eyes flashing to gray. The silk fabric cascading from her shoulders trailed on the ground, and when she twisted to face him, they swirled around her beautifully. "They are a cult fighting for Drastein," She didn't even flinch as she caned her neck to meet his gaze.

She was shorter than him by about half a foot, towering at around five and a half feet. As her words settled in, Jason's jaw fell slack. "They're very strong, cruel, ruthless," She continued, the smoothness of her voice lulling him. "Their only aim is to take their revenge on Drastein," She pursed her lips.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "If they are so strong and powerful, what business did they have with you? What do they want from you?"

Jason hadn't noticed she began to relax again until she stiffened once more, looking away from him. He watched as her throat worked a swallow, and still glancing at the floor, she asked, "Are we on—is this Mombert territory?"

Jason nodded, "Yes. It is." He didn't miss the way her eyes widened slightly, turning to a rich brown. "Is there an issue between you and the Momberts, Piper?"

She looked up at him, her face suddenly an unreadable mask. "No, of course not. What business would we have with the great Momberts?"

"Right. You're right," He nodded, yet still unconvinced. There was more to this than he thought. If the Momberts were involved...and the Templars too! What kind of people were Piper and her family if they had connections with the Momberts? Unless they were their enemies. Jason shuddered at the thought; an enemy to the Momberts meant an enemy to every tribe in Pemiot—including Astador.

* * *

William Dare sighed as his daughter, Rachel, stumbled over the jug of water as she handed him a towel. "What's wrong with you today, my girl?" He asked, wiping the water from his face.

She huffed, "Nothing, father. I didn't see it, is all."

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

She swallowed, her throat working. Rachel frowned, pushing her red curls away from her face. "When you want something really badly, you don't get it. That's what I've learned," She complained.

William raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, my girl?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Percy and I were going to get married after the migration. We yearned for it so badly! Now, the winter is knocking on our door and we still don't know where we will go."

"I see," William nodded, then huffed a laugh. "You're just as impatient as your late mother. Take a look around you, sweet. Do you think we can survive winter on a mountain this high?" When Rachel shook her head, he continued. "Why do you think we have headquarters? Why do you think all the neighboring lords and barons come to Count Zeus's tent? We will sit. We will talk. And we will solve this," He stated firmly.

"Now, come on, we mustn't be late," He said, ending the conversation.

* * *

Robin and Jeremy, two close acquaintances of Norman, were walking with him through the dirt roads of Astador. They stood on either side of Norman, their robes and turbans moving to flow with the light autumn breeze. "They're gathering for headquarters soon, Norman. And nobody knows what to do," Robin huffed.

Norman stroked his whitening beard, "We will get past this, with the help of the Gods."

"Norman," Jeremy began, "The mountains are silent, the rivers have stopped cascading and we have absolutely no rain! We're stranded here in this moorland. If we don't migrate quickly then our herds will perish, our crops will stop growing, and we will start dying."

Norman looked at the two men, "What do you suggest?"

Robin crossed his arms, "A good, trained horse neighs to his owner, Norman. Our warning to you is this; weigh the options yourself. Count Zeus, your brother, he is very weak. He can't even ride a horse now."

"In other words," Jeremy raised his brows, "He who grabs the power, holds the power."

Norman nodded slowly, considering.

* * *

Countess Hera stood outside the infirmary, looking through the medicinal herbs, smelling them, trying to find the right one, when Jason and Piper came out of the tent. She glanced up in surprise, placing the bowl of lavender down. Once Hera took a better look at the two, she did a double-take.

There were three things that shocked her, one, Jason was standing far too close to the girl. A lot closer than what was appropriate. And Jason never did _anything_ inappropriate. Sure, he slept around with some women, but that was only after a battle, and only in a brothel. Never a woman from the tribe. They all had to be intact if they wanted to marry from inside Astador, if not, they go to the brothel.

Two, the girl, Piper, looked _gorgeous._ Rachel had cleaned her up well. Her rich brown hair was in a loose braid, resting over her shoulder, a blue and white clip holding back some extra strands. The dress also fit her well, though she seemed uncomfortable, adjusting the neckline, and pulling the pieces of fabric that flowed to the ground over her bare arms.

Three was Jason. Hera couldn't remember the last time he looked so...happy. Bright. He had a damn smile on his face, which was rare, as his expression was usually carved from stone. He glanced at her, then blinked. "Mother," He acknowledged, nodding his head in respect.

"I came to Jack to get some healing herbs," Hera stated, straightening out her gown and fixing her veil.

Jason cocked his head to the side, "He is out right now. Tell me what it is you need, I can get them for you, Mother."

Hera shook her head, "No, no. It's alright. I'll come and pick them up later."

Piper looked from her to Jason, who smiled at their guest before turning to completely face his mother. "This is Piper, the merchant Tristian's daughter. Piper, my mother, Countess Hera."

Piper nodded her head in respect, giving a shy smile. "It's very nice to meet you, dear. How old are you?" Hera asked. She had to be very young.

"I am sixteen years of age, my lady."

Hera saw Jason blink in surprise. He was eleven years older than the girl, and so, so big compared to her small frame. Hera was a bit shocked Piper wasn't scared of him. In a way, Piper reminded Hera of Thalia, her only daughter. Brave. Not afraid of much.

"Welcome to our tribe, Piper. How is your father doing?" Hera fixed a warm, motherly smile on her face, which instantly relaxed Piper.

"He is well, thank you."

Hera nodded, "That's good. May the Gods help him fully recover. Our home is always open to you. If you have a problem, please, do not hesitate to come and tell me, alright?"

Piper nodded, smiling. "Thank you. May the Gods bless you, Countess Hera."

Hera grinned, eyes flickering to Jason, who Hera swore had pride and relief written on his face. Hera stifled a laugh as she walked away, Drew was not going to be happy.

* * *

Hours later, the council of men sat in the main room of Count Zeus's tent around a triclinium, food ready to be eaten. Count Zeus sat on his seat at the head of the room, looking around to see who made it. Norman, his brother, sat on his right.

Charles, his elder son on his left. Jeremy, Robin, acquaintances of Norman were there. Zeus's closest friend, William Dare sat on Zeus's left side, right next to Luke, Thalia's husband. Tens of others filled the room, yet Jason was missing, Zeus noted, as he began. "In the name of the Gods, please, eat."

The men took their wooden spoons out of their robes, splitting loaves of bread as they started to eat. Zeus addressed the council, "My lords, my warriors, leaders of my clan, welcome."

Thank you's resounded around the room as he continued. "We can only thank the Gods that before we set on the path of selling our goods, a merchant had come to our tribe. I say we sell our goods to this trader at a prime value and we won't have to worry about travel expenses."

"That would be perfect if our only problem was money!" Robin exclaimed.

"We have no pasture left to graze our stock," Jeremy pointed out. "They can't drink water, they won't give milk. They're all starving to death, my lord."

"I also see this, worry not. We've sent out messages to nearby lords in the region. We asked for land, but the drought is everywhere. Moreover, the tribes in Pemiot are all running from the Mongol invasion. What do you all suggest?"

"We've been living here for months, we have so many problems arising and we can't find a solution. When did we Astadorians become so desperate?" Robin exclaimed.

"Isn't there anywhere at all for us to go?" Someone asked.

"If we cannot find a solution, how will we sustain our tribe?" Jeremy raised his voice.

"When did you forget the Gods' compassion?" William growled. "We grew up molded by patience. Whatever they give us, we should be grateful for."

"We learned what patience is by traveling for weeks without a proper home, William," Robin exclaimed. "What we need is somewhere our offspring can stay for generations so that they don't wander about without a home either. Don't lecture us on patience."

When Zeus noticed Norman's smirk, he interpreted. "When did I ever leave you without food? Or clothes? Or water? When did I ever leave you in a state that makes you worry so much?" He demanded.

Robin's eyes widened, and he lowered his head, bringing a fist to his heart in respect and apology. "Never, my lord. I did not mean it like that," Robin said.

"You better hadn't," Luke muttered.

"My lord," Zeus's brother, Norman, said. "You have never let us starve or go bare, yet at the same time, we have never let you go without weapons or protection."

Before Zeus could respond, Jeremy did. "I say we find a new home and migrate to there."

"To where?" Zeus asked, raising his brows.

"Anywhere our sheep can live," Robin said.

Charles placed his spoon down as Jeremy continued. "Let us go to our forefather's lands. They say the Mongols are getting weaker."

Zeus was outraged. "Whoever says that is a liar! The Mongol bandits are exactly like a hungry pack of wolves. I can't think of—"

"Mounaterra," Charles interrupted, a smile on his face.

Everyone fell silent as they glanced at Charles. When no one objected, he went on, his grin growing. "I heard that the prince of Mounaterra, Alexander, is gathering an army against the Crusaders."

"What are you trying to say, Charles?" Luke asked.

"I say we send an envoy to Prince Alexander," When Zeus frowned in confusion, Charles continued. "The envoy would say, 'You give us land, and we will give you soldiers and weapons,'." The council visibly warmed up to the idea, encouraging Charles. "This way we can fight the Crusaders and at the same time, we'd have a place everyone will know is our home."

Luke nodded vigorously, "We should act at once, my lord."

Zeus looked around, "Is everyone in favor of this idea?"

When nobody objected, Zeus continued. "I find this suitable as well."

William glanced at Zeus, "Okay, but who will go as our envoy, my lord?"

When Zeus drew breath to respond, he had to pause, because the tribe drums began to beat. They had newcomers. Everyone frowned in confusion as they stood, walking out of the tent. They stood on the wooden platform, Hera trotting up the steps to stand by her husband, as Duke Dylan and his men rode into the tribe, leading their horses to stop in front of the wooden stairs.

Jason, Percy, Leo, and Frank rushed to the main tent when he saw the tribe people gathering outside of there. Men, women, and children watched as Duke Dylan scowled at Count Zeus; the council and Hera standing behind the Count. "Count Zeus!" Dylan shouted, "You should know that some tactless people in your tribe have dishonored us!"

Zeus narrowed his eyes, "The honor of the king who gave me a home to my tribe is my honor, Duke Dylan. What have we done to dishonor King Aladin and his commander?"

Dylan smirked and held his hand out. A man of his rode forward and gave him an ax, which at the sight of Percy blanched.

"We found this ax on a man _you_ killed," Dylan declared, holding it out for all to see.

Leo leaned towards Percy, "You moron, that's yours."

"I forgot it there," Percy clenched his jaw, then swallowed when Charles and Luke glanced at them.

"You ambushed an ambassador regiment and slaughtered their knights," Dylan said, still looking at Zeus. "And as if that weren't enough, you kidnapped the three prisoners the regiment was taking to the King. Surrender the prisoners immediately."

Jason looking lethal at the thought of handing Piper off, shook his head as Zeus replied, "You act as if you don't know our customs, Duke Dylan. We will not hand over our guests who have sought refuge in our tribe, especially not when they are wounded."

Drew, standing next to Silena, noticed Jason's relief and looked to her sister, who shrugged.

Dylan clenched his jaw, "I came here as the representative of the Mombert King. You will obey me as you do him. Otherwise, there will be consequences, Count Zeus."

"We live and die with our customs, Duke Dylan," Zeus announced loudly. "We know the King is in charge, yet he would put the traditions of our forefathers first, then sit on his throne. A man cannot be a king if he doesn't know how to follow customs and traditions. He cannot be a man or a king! And we have nothing to do with someone who isn't a man. You should know this as a commander of the Great Momberts. I have said my final words to you, now be gone, Duke Dylan!"

Dylan began to shake in rage. "I have asked you nicely, Count Zeus. You have two days," He growled. "If you don't give them to us, we know how to come and get them." Dylan threw the ax onto the ground, embedding it into the soil as he kicked at his horse's side, leading himself and his men out of Astador.

As the council headed inside, Charles leaned over to Norman, "What is my father trying to do?" He asked.

"Your father is too old to know what he is doing, Charles," Norman sighed, going in.

Drew and Silena walked off, and Silena snorted. "I told you before that everything will be revealed about those three, and this is just the beginning."

Drew couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Yay! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Amanos Mountains, Templars Castle**

In the courtyard of the castle, Titus glanced around, lethal, at the men kneeling on the ground. There were five of them, and they were each an enemy to the Templars. King Kronos stood, stroking his graying beard as he watched his commander pull out his sword as he stepped behind the first man. Titus looked at Kronos as he lifted his blade, “This is the adjutant general of the Mombert King Aladdin  Vanidestine.” 

A breath later, the man’s head was gone.

Titus moved on to the second person as the Kronos watched. “Commander of the Khwarazm Dynasty.” 

His head fell to the ground.

Titus stood before the third man, “King Aladdin’s right-hand man.”

A stroke and a head of hair and blood fell.

Titus walked over to the fourth man, who had the nerve to look him in the eye. Kronos spoke from behind him, grinning, “The entire Corbian world will be seeking revenge now.”

As Titus took a breath to reply, the gates opened and three horses trotted in, two men sitting straight on theirs, and another slumped over the third. Titus squinted, then sucked in a breath.

Krios.

His brother.

His baby brother.

Dead.

Anger.

Titus was irate as the two men dismounted their horses, and Templar knights immediately brought Krios down and carried his body away.

Titus looked closely at the two men; they were wearing dark leathers—they were from Pemiot. 

Titus growled as she rushed over, shoving one of them against the stone wall as he pressed a knife to his throat. The man’s eyes widened, and Titus asked, “Who did this?”

“They—they were ambushed while bringing the prisoners.”

Titus clenched his jaw. “I. Said. Who.”

The man whimpered, “The Astador tribe. We don’t know who exactly. We just know it was someone from there.”

Titus saw red.

* * *

Charles had gotten on his horse and chased his brother out of the tribe. “Jason!” 

Jason slowed his horse down as his older brother came into step with him. “You brought this on us!” Charles yelled. 

Jason clenched his jaw. “Don’t yell at me, brother,” He said calmly.

Charles continued, “When will you stop doing whatever the hell you want? You just sleep with women in the brothel all night and hunt in the forest all day! You don’t care for anyone! Not Father, not the tribe, no one!”

Jason glared at the grass as his horse neighed. “What would you have done? Huh? Would you have turned your back and walked away? The Charles I know is not that kind of a man!”

Jason and Charles circled each other on their horses, glaring at one another. “That Charles would look out for justice and mercy. That Char—”

Charles laughed. “Justice? Mercy? What justice? What mercy? Look at the state of this tribe!” Charles waved his arm towards Astador. “It’s cracking up! Falling apart to pieces! Hunger is all around us! Winter is coming and we have nowhere to go! All the animals are starving to death, and mark my words we will be next!” Charles’s face was red with anger. “Justice. Mercy,” He scoffed. “Open your damn eyes! Open them and look around you! Right in the middle of headquarters! Look at what you did when the matter of life or death was being discussed! How is this tribe going to stand if there are people like you bringing it down? Huh?”

Jason said nothing as he glared at his brother’s retreating back.

* * *

Jason snapped a branch in half as he leaned back against a tree, staring out at the hills and in the distance, the tents of Astador. 

Jason glanced at his horse, “Look at that, Aktolgali. The world isn’t left to anyone, let alone us.”

The white horse began to bite at the grass. “What should a man live for in this world of lies?” Jason asked nobody. “Why should he ride? Why should he fasten a sword to his belt? Why should he have a home? Why should we have dynasties, customs, or houses at all?”

Jason clenched his jaw as he squinted against the glare of the sun setting. He continued talking to his horse. Or himself. “That tyrant of a duke is going to make the sky fall on our heads if we don’t hand in the guests. If we don’t hand them over, my father will be in deep trouble.” Jason swallowed, his mouth dry. “What do I do, Aktolgali? Are we really going to surrender to him? Won’t our customs fall silent then? Won’t our fire burn out if we do?”

Jason fisted the grass in his hand.

* * *

Night fell, and Norman and Charles were sitting outside near one of the many small fire pits. “Mounaterra was a good idea, Charles. You showed everyone your intelligence as well as what the next Count will be like when the time comes.”

Charles glanced up at him, slicing the meat in his hand with a knife. “First we need to deal with Duke Dylan. When my father mentions “customs” he never backs down.”

Norman chuckled humorously, “Ah, Jason, ah. Look what you brought down upon us.”

Charles nodded as he swallowed, “We need to convince my father. If we do that, Jason will stand back.”

Norman tilted his head, “You talk as if you don’t know your father. He won’t hand them over even if all the mountains crumble.”

“Then what do we do?” Charles asked, frustrated. 

Norman paused for a moment. “Your father mentioned to me earlier that he would send me as an envoy to Duke Dylan. I will do what is needed then,” Norman smiled as Charles frowned in confusion, popping a piece of meat in his mouth.

* * *

Jason took the saddle off his horse in the stable, the main tent in clear view from where he stood. He didn’t notice, however, when Piper walked up to him from behind until she cleared her throat. 

Jason, startled, turned around, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. She had unbraided her hair, letting flow freely down her back and over her shoulders, tips reaching under her breasts. She was clad in the same dress as earlier, white with blue fabric cascading to the ground from her shoulders. 

“Lord Jason,” She nodded, smiling slightly. The moonlight shined on her face, and her colorful eyes glowed as she met his gaze. “Do you have a moment?” She asked curiously.

Jason took a step forward, getting much closer than appropriate. “Of course. Has something happened? Whats’s wrong?” He questioned a bit too quickly.

She raised an eyebrow, then blinked as she bit her lip. 

Jason nearly groaned at the sight of her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, and the leather tightened slightly around his groin. 

Jason mentally shook his head, she was too young for him. Eleven years younger, yet still, he lusted after her like a dog. “Um, no, nothing is wrong. This is something else.”

Jason nodded, “I am listening.”

“I, uh, I heard that Duke Dylan came to the tribe today. During headquarters.”

Jason kept his face impassive, “He did.”

“And he asked for us,” Piper stated, a little V forming between her brows. 

“He did,” Jason nodded again.

“Don’t put your tribe in danger for us. We can take care of ourselves” Piper said, lifting her chin up stubbornly.

Jason almost smiled, yet got serious when she continued. “My father is almost better, we can leave within two days.”

Jason took a small step forward, staring intensely into her colorful eyes. “It wouldn’t matter if the entire world went against us. If they did, we still wouldn’t give you up to those tyrants.”

Piper took a deep breath. “If Duke Dylan made you an enemy, things won’t end well for you guys.”

This time Jason did smile, “Don’t worry. We Astadorians are ready to fight through any hardship that comes our way.”

Piper’s lips quirked up, and Jason couldn’t help himself when he pushed a strand of her curls away from her face, a light breeze blowing at her hair. 

Piper looked up at him, her face soft and unguarded. “I’m sure if Astador has you as their leader they can overcome anything.”

And then she was gone. Walking off to the tent given to her and her brother. Walking off, away from  _ him _ , Jason couldn’t help but finish in his head. 

Jason walked off towards the main tent as his mother emerged, pushing past the tent flap, wrapping a shawl around her. She saw Jason and looked at him questioningly as he walked up the wooden steps. “What’s the matter?” She asked.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jason shrugged. He wouldn’t bother visiting the brothel tonight. He couldn’t, not with Piper on his mind.

“Sit down,” His mother commanded gently.

They both sat on the steps, staring off at the tribe. 

“What is it that you dwell on now?” Hera asked.

Jason grimaced, “I fell into a fire, Mother. I fell right into the middle of a fire.” He then frowned. “I wouldn't mind if I got burnt alone, but I threw the whole tribe into it.”

Hera looked thoughtful for a moment, “When you were at the point of falling, did you know that it would come to this?” She asked. “Did you know whether or not you would be facing those infidel bandits? Or that the Duke became an ally with the Crusaders?” Hera tilted her head and smiled gently, “Would you have turned your back to the cries of that gazelle-eyed beauty?”

Jason immediately answered, “How could I, Mother?”

Hera’s face warmed, “You couldn’t have. You wouldn’t.” She paused, looking off at the stars in the clear sky. “You could not have known it would come to this when you went hunting, that you would be throwing the whole tribe into the fire. But, remember what I always say, son. Fire can burn the dough into ashes, or it can cook it into bread. This is a test from the gods. We can either burn or cook, Jason. So don’t listen to those whispers inside you or the presumptuous people of the tribe.”

Jason’s lips quirked up the slightest bit.

“Become a soldier of our customs and stand strong behind your father’s decisions.”

Jason nodded, “May the gods never take you and Father away from guiding us.”

Hera smiled, and an old woman walked up with a jug of water. She placed it onto the wooden steps and nodded her head towards Hera and Jason. 

Hera looked to her son as the woman walked away, “Go ahead. Take this to your father.”

Jason nodded and stood up, taking the jug with him as the guards at the entrance pushed the tent flap open.

* * *

Count Zeus was sitting in his bed, staring off at the candle as it slowly burned out. Without permission, Jason suddenly walked, looking with hate at his father. Zeus frowned in confusion, then shock as Jason pulled Zeus’ bow and quiver into his hands. 

Jason, his eyes never leaving Zeus;, loaded the bow, and pulled the string back.

Jason let go of the string, and the arrow zoomed across the room, embedding itself in Zeus’ heart.

He fell back against the sheets with a gasp, and then, he woke up.

…

…

…

Zeus blinked. He was dreaming. And then he saw Jason in his room, right beside his bed, frowning in what seemed like concern, “I brought you water, Father.”

Zeus, wide-eyed, held his hand out. “Give it to me,” He said.

Jason, confused, handed his father the potted bowl. Zeus, drinking, eyed Jason as he stood, nodded his head, and left.

The bow and arrow Zeus saw in his dream was exactly where it was. 

* * *

Titus swallowed as he placed a cross on his brother’s grave. Kronos and a lot of other knights stood behind him, watching as he grieved.

“I will fight until the people who did this to you are extinct, Krios. I will fight until every one of them is in a grave. I will avenge you, my brother. I give you my word. I will bring hell down onto Pemiot.”

Princess Elanora raised a brow at her uncle, Kronos, who shrugged.

Titus clenched his jaw, “I will the wrath of all the Corbians until the day I die.” Titus fisted his hands in the soil.

* * *

Hours later, back at the palace, Elanora decided to pay Titus a visit. She stalked off to his room and knocked gently on the door. 

He needed a distraction.

She was going to distract him.

When he opened the door, she blinked.  _ She _ was supposed to seduce him, not the other way around.

He was clad in nothing but silk trousers that hung low on his hips, his top gone, revealing layers of muscle.

Elanora bit her lip as she met his gaze, and she gave herself kudos as she watched his eyes rake down her body. 

She was dressed in a Greek-style tunic, all the fabric made of satin, colored a dark crimson. 

A small clip at the back of her neck held the whole thing up. 

“Titus,” She greeted. 

He grinned, and moved out of the way so she could enter. 

His room was filled with things, yet the only thing she saw was the bed.

And the only thing Titus saw was Elanora as she faced him and unclipped the hook, satin cascading at her feet.

His gaze roamed, and a heartbeat later, he pounced.

Neither of them got any sleep that night.

* * *

“That was all, Ilyas. I don’t know what to think of this dream,” Zeus said.

He and Ilyas, a scholar and close friend, were sitting in the main room of the main tent. Zeus had just finished telling Ilyas all about the dream he had last night. The horrifying, confusing dream. 

Ilyas closed his eyes, then opened them, gazing intently at his lord. “There are two things it could mean, my lord.”

“Go on,” Zeus sat forward.

“It means we have hard days ahead of us, or, this may be a spiritual order on who your successor should be.”

Jason, as the tribe leader?

Zeus blinked, then frowned in thought.

Things were going to get complicated.

* * *

**Ah, and the villains get lost in their pleasures. Review, tell me what you think and something you’d like to see in the story!**

**See you all next chapter!**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
